


See You Again

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Reincarnating [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haruskah kita mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’?”</p>
<p>Ada helaan napas. “Kau bicara seolah tidak akan bertemu lagi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 07-Ghost masih punyanya Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. 
> 
> Warning: Spoiler bagi yang belum baca chapter 94. Sekian. /plak
> 
> Listening to: Sanagara Byebye - Soraru ft. Koyori-P

“Jadi, kita akan bereinkarnasi.”

 

Anggukan singkat dari sosok berambut coklat. Si pirang berjubah putih bergumam sejenak sebelum mengulum senyuman singkat.

 

“Haruskah kita mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’?”

 

Ada helaan napas. “Kau bicara seolah tidak akan bertemu lagi.”

 

“Yah, siapa tahu saja…”

 

“Percaya deh,” sepasang mata amethyst menatap langit biru tanpa batas. Sekilas terlihat datar, tetapi jika ditilik lebih dekat lagi, ada sorot tidak teridentifikasi tersembunyi di sana. Sesuatu yang membuat tatapan tajamnya melembut... “Dunia itu sempit.”

 

Alis pirang naik satu. “Yang berarti…?”

 

Senyuman langka yang hanya bisa dilihat dari jarak dekat menghilang dalam satu kedipan. “Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan sendiri?”

 

Landkarte—titelnya dulu, sekarang ia hanyalah roh tanpa nama yang berasal dari Distrik Tiga—menggembungkan pipi. Turun dari dahan tempatnya duduk, ia berdiri tegak. Ditatapnya Ea lurus selama beberapa detik; sesuatu yang membuat Ea agak ‘terganggu’ dan mengerutkan dahi.

 

Kemudian, Landkarte tersenyum lebar.

 

“Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau begitu.”

 

Lambaian satu tangan, lalu Landkarte berbalik pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang—meninggalkan Ea sendirian di bawah lindungan pohon rindang, kepala masih mengadah menatap langit biru dan awan putih.

 

Bahu yang semula tegap menjadi turun. Beban mentalnya sudah terangkat, menguap, dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

 

“Sampai jumpa lagi, ya…”

 

Siapa sangka mengucapkan tiga kata saja bisa membuat matanya terasa pedih seperti ini?

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir OwO)/


End file.
